hakuouki_eraba_retafandomcom-20200215-history
Melanie Yukimura
Melanie is the youngest daughter of Inessa and Koudou Yukimura and younger sister to Chizuru Yukimura. She, like her sister, is a Chosen but hasn't gained all her powers yet due to her only being eighteen. She often assists her sister in supernatural affairs and helps the police with their cases while attending her senior year at Madison High School. History She was born on March 5th, 1994 to Inessa and Koudou Yukimura. Shortly after her birth, her father left due to her mother being a Chosen which often left her in the care of her sister while her mother worked or hunted Tvars. She was a very good student, often earning As in class and took part in AP classes as well as was on the school's sports team. When she was sixteen, her mother was murdered by Tvars and her sister asked her to come with her to Portland, but Melanie refused and chose to remain in Japan with a friend to continue her studies. However two years later, Melanie discovered her and her sister's true heritage and headed to Portland to inform her sister. Personality Melanie, unlike her sister, has a rather violent temper and tends to be reckless, something that often causes arguments between her and Chizuru. However she is also very compassionate, and is willing to stand up for those weaker. She is very brave, being willing to take on Tvars much bigger than her to protect a little girl, and tends to be very suspicious. She is also highly intelligent, having an IQ of 144, and possesses a vast knowledge of science and technology, she is also very sarcastic at times and is very amusing at times. She is also a romantic with a love of romance and is always trying to set up her sister and Hijikata as well as Mark and Alina. Abilities *'Superhuman Perception: '''Melanie, like her sister, posseses the ability to sense and see Tvars in their true forms. *'Superhuman Strength: Melanie is stronger than the average man, though her strength is considerbly weaker than that of her sister's. *'''Superhuman Reflexes: Melanie has the same reflexes as her sister, though her reflexes are better due to her taking kendo and kyudo while in Tokyo. *'Superhuman Durability:' Melanie can also take blows from strong creatures, though her recovery takes longer due to her young age. *'Superhuman Agility: '''Melanie posseses the same level of agility as her sister, and can easily perform acrobatic and jump from high heights without injuring herself, she is also well-balanced and has incredible reflexes. *'Magic:' Melanie, like her sister, can use spells and potions to fight Tvars, as well as artifacts blessed by magic. Unlike her sister, her skill is in spell-making due to her love of writing and ability to use words perfectly. *'Premonition: 'Melanie can also see the future and past, though her ability is weaker than Chizuru's. *'Martial Arts: 'Melanie, like Chizuru, took martial arts due to her mother's insistence and her status as a Chosen enhances her skills. *'Kendo: 'Melanie took kendo while in Tokyo, like her sister before her. She is incredibly skilled with a sword and is able to use different techniques to fight against Tvars. *'Kyudo: 'Melanie, unlike her sister, also took kyudo along with kendo while in Tokyo, which resulted in her being extremly adept at using a bow and is very accurate with her shooting. *'Technology Skills: '''Melanie, being highly intelligent, is very good with techonolgy. She is able to hack into systems easily and can program different programs to use, something that is very unsual for someone her age. She can also track people using her computer among other things. Relationships Category:Chosen Category:Female